House of Wax: The Way Those Lips Curve
by ViciousFiction
Summary: Bo wants Carly chained up in his basement, and he has no doubts that it will happen. So, now that the town is starting to look a little fuller, there's more time to take things slowly... Will Carly end up just another wax notch on his belt or will Wade, Nick, Dalton, Paige & Blake save the day? Read and find out! :) [M - for noncon, rape, bdsm, violence, adult themes] Carly&Bo/Wade
1. Chapter 1

**HOUSE OF WAX**

_by ViciousFiction_

**BASED ON: [Movie] House of Wax: 2005**

**RATING: **M +

**WARNING: **(Aside from obvious spoilers), possible rape, non-con, bdsm, violence… I haven't quite decided yet, but if icky shit freaks you out you're in the wrong place. I always seem to threaten the worst then write the tamest fics ever, so this is just precautionary mostly.

***DISCLAIMER:** I adore the movie **House of Wax**, and have chosen to share my adoration for the characters and their universe here on good old fanfictiondotnet by violating all of them with this maniacal story you're about to read. However, I do not own any of them or the original tale from which they came. I just think it shoulda' had more rapey scenes… You totally know which scene I'm referring to. This is for all of you likeminded pervs out there that also find Bo insanely hot.

**SIDE NOTE: **I absolutely despise OCs and will never use them as predominant characters or in pairings; they are merely target practice for other characters. Pawns to be abused like the little bitches they are… You can breathe a sigh of relief now.

And most importantly, thank you for reading! :) On with the show!

**- o - o - o - o -**

The Church of Ambrose sits just outside the town square; a historical landmark and glorifying building with a steeple that's as tall as the sky. To further set the scene, delicate organ music could be heard behind the sturdy ivory front doors, while a priest's voice softly muffled by the tune was revelling in the honour of a small town's recent dearly departed.

Standing by the base of the steps, two outsiders were exchanging awkward glances, both at a loss for words. One of them, a feminine and petite woman with dishevelled brown hair named Carly, was sporting an oversized white wife-beater with her hands wedged firmly into the front pockets of her jeans. While Carly's boyfriend Wade, a slender man who just about towered over her, wore a grey long-sleeved striped shirt blended in with his jeans. Anxiously clutching at the sleeves in his hands, he too had brown hair, with a sweeping side fringe only narrowly missing his eyes. Wade shook his head, encouraging his hair further up his forehead. "I feel kind of messed up waiting outside a church for a funeral to end…"

The heavy doors of the church swung open to reveal a disturbed, but very well dressed man. His dark brown hair was slicked back off his face, while the stylish black suit he was wearing made for a stark contrast against the white backdrop of the church.

Wade kept his sleeve clasped in his right hand as he reached up to his forehead, "Hey, man, sorry about walking in." He avoided looking him right in the eyes, nervously rubbing his thumb against his temple. "We didn't know…"

"You shouldn't have walked in." The mysterious stranger responded flatly, taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that we have car trouble," Wade attempted to reason, "we're not from this town–"

Carly piped in, "We were looking for Bo. He works at the gas station…"

"You found him." Bo took a long draw from his cigarette, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"Really?" Wade edged slightly closer, feeling relieved to finally be getting somewhere. "Well, we need a fan belt. We were camping up the road and…"

"A fan belt?" He breathed in deeply, holding the cigarette tightly between his lips, adjusting his fingers to avoid any falling ash.

"Yeah."

"You interrupt a funeral for a fuckin' fan belt?" Bo snarled, "Let me just go dump the casket in the ground. I'll be right there."

Carly offered her hand sympathetically, "Look, we're sorry–"

He rolled his eyes in response, taking one final drag and tossing his cigarette to the ground, "Yeah, I can tell." Without looking back, he stormed back into the church, leaving Carly and Wade to exchange even more awkward glances.

Wade sighed, "That's twice today, I'm an asshole." He shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling defeated. "Let's just go back to the road..."

The familiar sound of the church doors swinging open caught their attention, "Hey…"

"Hey," Bo had calmed since their previous exchange, "I'm sorry. You know, someone very special to me passed. And I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"No, no, no!" Carly nodded sympathetically, "It's totally understandable."

Bo's smile tilted to the side, almost into what could only be described as a mischievous smirk; his eyes lingered on her lips for a fraction of a second before responding. "I reckon things will wrap up soon." He eased the tension between them and continued, "Why don't I meet you guys back at the station in about a half?"

Wade watched on as Carly approved, "That'd be great! If that's okay…"

"Yeah." He nodded, and gave them one last glance. He made his way back up the stairs and into the church.

Carly smiled happily as she turned to Wade, only to find him looking unpleasantly disgruntled. "Great," he rolled his eyes.

"What?" She was oblivious.

"Nothing," Wade sighed unenthusiastically. "Looks like your fan club's gotten a little bigger." He turned and began walking down the path away from the church.

"Are you serious?" She snapped, storming in front of him to block his path.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I am serious."

Carly leaned in, motioning for him to elaborate.

"It's obvious Dalton still has a crush on you."

"Oh, my god!" She groaned, exasperated, "Okay, that's three times today. You're an asshole." After deciding to just let it go, Carly changed the subject. "Let's go see your famous house of wax."

Wade and Carly both well into the street by now, walked side by side, "But I'm still your favourite asshole, right?" He responded cheekily, brushing up beside her and wrapping an arm around her bare shoulders.

"Always."

**- o - o - o - o -**

The skies had darkened rather quickly that evening on account of winter setting in. Bo eyed the couple through the tinted windows from outside the gas station, as they rummaged through the fan belts on the wall, amused that the one they were looking for they wouldn't find there. His eyes lingered on Carly for a moment; her subtle curves complimented her tiny frame, reminding him of her lips, even though she had her back to him. '_Those lips…'_

"You plan on stealing that?"

They both jumped, Wade stepping in front of Carly protectively, "No. We didn't know how much longer you were going to be and you know, we didn't wanna interrupt again."

Bo remained silent; he enjoyed watching Wade as he squirmed.

"I left you money on the counter," he added, he held out the next size up, "but you don't even have the right size. You don't have any 15 inches"

"I do at the house," he said matter-of-factly.

Carly grimaced, hoping to reason with him, "Look, I hope you're not getting the wrong idea that we're in here…"

"No, it's okay."

"Does that cover it?" Wade hoped, gesturing towards the money he'd left behind.

Bo smiled, "It's close enough," he flicked through the scrunched up notes from the counter. "Why don't we get the one you need? It's only a couple of blocks."

"Yeah, alright," Carly agreed, eagerly hoping to get on with it.

Wade was a little unsure, "You keep fan belts at your house?"

"I get things delivered there when I'm not here," he was beginning to sense Wade's distrust, "If you wanna hold onto the 16 inch that's fine by me –"

Carly interrupted, "No, no, no! It's okay."

Bo felt slightly intrigued by Carly's agreeableness, relieved that she was so willing to naïvely follow his plans. He had a flash of the room beneath them… hanging chains and duct tape at the ready…

"Hey, do you mind if I use your restroom real fast?" Wade interrupted his train of thought.

"Oh, up at the house. That one's out of order." He held the door for them and they began the short walk for Bo's house.

**- o - o - o - o -**

"So is it too late to sign Carly up for that beauty pageant?" Wade nudged her, with a broad smile.

Bo chuckled, "Now, unfortunately it is, because you would've won hands down," he allowed his eyes to wander for a moment.

Carly blushed, "Thank you…"

They passed by the house of wax and she shuddered, "You okay?" Bo smiled invitingly at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, we just went in there while we were waiting, and it was so creep–"

"I thought it was pretty cool," Wade interrupted.

"You went inside?" Bo gave them an incredulous look.

He shrugged, "Yeah, it was unlocked, so, you know…"

"Everything seems to be unlocked around you, now don't it?" Bo raised an eyebrow at him, Wade simply shrugged in response.

After a brief history lesson about the town and how the house of wax made its claim to fame, the three of them reached Bo's house at the top of the hill.

His truck sat in the driveway, "Hey, why don't you two hop in?" Bo suggested. "I'll go get the fan belt, and I'll give you a lift to your car."

"No, actually, we've got friends picking us up where the road's washed out," Wade was truly beginning to feel weird about all the generosity. In fact, he hadn't really thought about it until now, but aside from Bo, they hadn't really encountered anyone else out and about.

"I'll give you a lift there then, least I can do for making y'all wait."

"Cool."

**- o - o - o - o -**

A small white phone was captivating Carly as she sat waiting patiently in Bo's truck.  
She was busy trying to achieve the latest high score in snake when she heard the creak of the flyscreen door shut, while the sound of heavy boots trudged along the front wooden patio, thudding with every step.

Bo stopped at the top of the stairs and squinted down into the front seat of the ute where Carly was sitting. He rearranged a bucket filled with car parts underneath one arm and readjusted his truckers cap with his free hand. He'd changed out of his suit and into a long sleeved black button up shirt with plain black pants. The porch light shone brightly behind him, masking his eyes in shadow underneath his hat.

Carly rolled down the window, something in her stirred seeing him dressed this way, but she tried to ignore it, feeling a little disappointed that it wasn't her boyfriend who'd emerged from the house. "Where's Wade?" She forced her phone in her pocket, disappointed that she'd missed the high score by only several points.

Bo rearranged his footing, "What, he's not out here?"

The porch light flickered subtly, then silent, still, darkness. Carly tensed up, unsure whether to move or run for it, she worried about Wade alone in the house getting lost in the dark though and thought better of it. "What just happened?" She shoved open the passenger door and sprang from the truck.

There was a thud as Bo's bucket of car parts landed on the porch. "If you don't mind waiting 'ere, I'll see if I can find him." He chuckled, "I could walk through this house blindfolded. We don't need two casualties in there if he's got himself lost or injured."

Carly chewed on her bottom lip nervously, causing a sliver of saliva to reflect in the moonlight. "Alright. But if you're not out in 5 minutes I'm coming in…"

'_Unf,'_ Bo struggled to resist the urge to grab her face in his hands and bite her lips off. He could only imagine how soft they were going to feel… "Should only be a second." He smiled at Carly through the darkness before disappearing back into the house.

**- o - o - o - o -**

Moments previously, Wade had been preoccupied rinsing his hands in the sink and begun shaking off the excess water in an attempt to dry them. Glancing around the room he noticed that instead of the usual bathroom décor you might find, like toothbrush and toothpaste, Bo's bathroom was filled with candles. Some were melted and carved into odd shapes, covering more than half the surface off the sink, while others appeared to be emerging from the walls surrounding the edges of the vanity mirror; they almost seemed to mimic the way fluorescent bulbs were found around makeup tables. _'Odd.'_ Wade pondered. He leaned in towards them and took in a deep breath. It was a familiar smell, similar to lavender. _'What is with this town's weird obsession with wax?'_ he mused.

There was a box of matches wedged in between two candles to his right on the sink. It was partly open to reveal several matches still inside, piquing Wade's curiosity even further. _'I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if I lit a few of these…'_

He turned back towards the bathroom door, with the intention of turning off the lights for effect. However, to Wade's surprise, and dismay, the room plunged into darkness all on its own. A surge of panic washed over him, "Bo?" he called out, his voice hoarse.

Relief washed over him as his fingers grazed along the sandy edge of the box of matches in his hand; he turned around to face the mirror, prying one from the box. Wade struck the match against the side. A small flame flickered at the tip, providing minimal lighting. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. A gasp escaped his lips. He couldn't believe what he was seeing in the reflection, defiant that he would have noticed or heard it if someone had snuck up behind him. But there he was. Blocking the doorway stood a stocky, tall, and ghostly figure; his long dark hair cloaking pits of darkness where his eyes should have been. A stern and solemn expression plastered the stranger's face.

"Who are you? Where is Bo?" Wade spun to face him, but the stranger didn't move, or speak.

Without noticing, the flame had swiftly danced down the matchstick. "Ouch!" The room sank back into darkness as the fire came into contact with his fingers.

Before he could respond, there was a loud thump as the stranger's knife handle collided with the side of Wade's head. After multiple blows to the face he was dripping with blood, and sent spiralling into unconsciousness. A loud thud followed shortly behind as his body collapsed in a heap on floor. The stranger reached down and grabbed hold of his wrist, tugging on his arm. He dragged him across the cold tile floor until he felt Wade's body jolt, along with a loud popping sound. He looked down to inspect the damage. A dislocated shoulder. While it certainly wasn't a deterrent in the scheme of things, he decided it'd be easier just to carry him, and quickly scooped the lifeless body into his arms.

**- o - o - o - o -**

"Have you given him the sedative?" Bo stumbled upon the stranger carrying Wade's body down the stairs towards the basement.

The stranger shook his head, but did not stop or turn to look at Bo.

Bo snarled, "Change of plans Vincent, bring him back upstairs –"

Unlike the rest of the house, this looming hallway was filled with lit candles, providing a horribly eerie glow for the two of them. Vincent shook his head and motioned towards his victim's dislocated shoulder.

"I 'aint gonna tell you twice!" Bo charged down after Vincent and began pushing him back up the stairs. "That girl's gonna barge in here looking for him any second now. And I ain't finished with her yet."

With an audible sigh, Vincent turned around and headed back to the lounge room.

"Just dump him on the couch, and give me the sedative. I need you to hide!" The two brothers rushed to set the scene, while Vincent did his best not to bang Wade's head on every wall he passed or do any more damage to his shoulder. Once in the lounge room, he did as Bo asked and stretched out Wade's limp body on the couch. He fumbled around in several different pockets before he managed to retrieve a dauntingly large needle from inside his jacket. Bo snatched the sedative from his hand. "Get!" he sneered, motioning with his head for Vincent to scram. Within seconds he had vanished from sight.

The front door screen groaned open, which meant Carly, was no longer happy sitting out on the sidelines. "Where's Wade?" her voice echoed through the front entrance.

"In here!" Bo called out in response. Using his mouth, he quickly removed the lid from the syringe and jammed it into the side of Wade's neck, injecting the sedative.

"I'm not entirely sure where 'in here' is…" she said meekly.

Bo peered at Wade through the darkness, _'You have no idea how good you  
_had _it.'_ He looked up in Carly's general direction. "If you wait there just a second, I'll be there to guide you."

"Okay…"

With the tip of his boot, Bo kicked the empty syringe underneath the couch and made his way over to the front door. "I'm coming." His thoughts turned dirty.

"Where is he? Is he hurt?" Carly's voice wavered; she reached out into the darkness in an attempt to find Bo. It didn't take long until she was clutching at his forearm. "Let me see him."

And just like that, the lights flickered back on.

"Well don't I feel a little like the lord Jesus himself…" Bo chuckled, mentally thanking Vincent for his impeccable timing turning the power back on.

Carly bounded over to the couch, bumping a few knick-knacks along the way. "Wade!"

He lay in complete silence, unmoving and unresponsive.

"Are you okay? Bo, what's happened to him?" her bottom lip quivered, panic stricken. "His arm! Oh god! What happened to his arm?"

'_She has got to have some of the most animated lips I've ever seen…'_ Bo shook his head, "My guess is he tripped down them stairs when the lights went out." He frowned sympathetically. "I carried him over here; I'm worried about that there dislocated arm."

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Carly started wedging herself under his armpit, attempted to manoeuvre him over her shoulder. "Are you going to help me?"

Bo put a sympathetic hand on her back, "I don't think that's such a good idea. You could do even more damage…"

"But we've got to do something!" She snapped.

"What's the rush?" Bo said calmly.

"He's injured!"

"Ain't nothing we can do for him till morning, the nearest hospital ain't for miles. Might as well let him sleep it off. You're both safe here for the time being."

Carly was clearly exasperated. "But –"

"But nothin', we can leave Wade here and go meet your friends where the road's washed out. Let them know what's going on. Hell, there's room for all o' you here. I've got a few spare rooms."

If it hadn't been for the distress, Bo's generosity would be cause for alarm, "Are you sure? You've done so much for us already…"

"Least I can do," he smiled, but as he watched her turn away, his lips turned upwards into that same mischievous, tilted smirk from earlier.

"I'd really like to see my friends, they'll be there by now…" Carly hesitated, but felt safer picturing Nick and Dalton by her side. Even if Bo hadn't given them any reason to panic, there was something creepy about this place.

"Let's go."

The lights turned out again, plunging the room back into darkness "Sorry about that. Town's power supply's seen better days…"

"Does this happen all the time?" Carly froze, standing beside the couch.

"No," Bo said flatly. "But I have a generator down at the station we could use."

Carly shivered, feeling Bo creep up beside her in the dark. "What –"

"Take my hand," he said slyly. "I'll guide you through the maze of junk."

Carly hesitated, holding her hands close to her chest. Bo edged closer, and before she could utter a refusal, Bo reached by her chest and slid his hand into hers. Using a tight and secure grip, he enjoyed how soft her skin felt in his hand. _'Why don't you just do it now…'_ His thoughts were turning against him. Pondering the possibility of skipping the awkward pleasantries, he reasoned with the maniacal and smirked to himself. _'Because it will be oh so much sweeter if she thinks she wants it first.'_

"Will Wade be okay in here by himself–"

"Sure."

Bo brushed his thumb against the back of Carly's hand consolingly, "We'll sort this mess out."

She cringed, wishing he'd stop. "I don't remember it feeling this far when I walked in."

"To be fair, you did knock down a lot of my things when you came in earlier…"

"Oh," she blushed, "Yeah, sorry about that..."

"Anyway, we're here," he let go of her hand and opened the front door. "After you."

Carly grabbed the hand he let go, clasping it with her free hand. She hadn't really held hands with anyone other than Wade for a long time...

"Is there enough light to make your way to the truck?" he asked.

She remembered her phone in her pocket, shuddering to herself that she could have used it moments previously to light her way through the lounge room instead of allowing Bo to guide her. She focused the light emitting from the screen onto the ground making sure not to trip over anything and made her way to his truck, feeling at ease to be outside again.

"We better get a move on, your friends are probably wonderin' where y'are." He collected the few bits and pieces that had fallen onto the porch in his bucket and threw them into the back of the ute.

**- o - o - o - o -**

[A/N: I hope this wasn't terrible, it's been nearly 7 years since I last wrote fanfiction, so I'm a little rusty... Let me know if you enjoyed it :)!]

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOUSE OF WAX**

_by ViciousFiction_

**BASED ON: [Movie] House of Wax: 2005**

**RATING: **M +

_[A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews TenderAngel96 and Spider Sister!]_

**- o - o - o - o -**

"This place is a ghost town…" Dalton frowned, tugging his lips to the side. "Are you sure there's even a gas station around here? I mean, have you seen anyone since we got here?"

Nick scanned the streets, plenty of parked cars, but not a single pedestrian. "They'll be here." He continued leading Dalton into the town, hoping that Wade and Carly might just miraculously appear out of thin air.

They both stopped to check out the pet store, admiring four small puppies huddled together as they wagged their tails excitedly. Dalton smiled briefly, temporarily distracted by their cuteness. "So…" he shifted his attention to Nick. "… you think Carly and Wade are gonna stay together when she moves to New York?"

Nick smirked at him.

"Because she be looking at me sometimes like –"

"Dalton it ain't happening," he interrupted.

"What? What do you mean?" Dalton looked slightly flustered and dejected.

"And even if it was happening…" Nick turned his head to the side, and continued, "… it ain't happening." He shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "Nothing personal."

"Why? You like me better than Wade, right?"

"Wade's not so bad," Nick scanned the town, still hoping to spot Carly and Wade together.

Dalton sighed, "Yeah, I like Wade too."

Nick didn't say anything in return, a slight smirk on his face.

"What?"

He remained quiet. Seamlessly, his hand shot out, flicking the brim of Dalton's hat with his fingertips, and sending it flying. Sending Nick into fits of laughter.

"Hey!" Dalton groaned, clumsily grasping for it before it could hit the ground. "What was that for?"

"Lighten up, dude," Nick chuckled, "listen, how about this, you go that way…" he pointed in the direction of the church, "and I'll go this way, I'm sure there's a local store or something nearby."

"Yeah, sure," Dalton was busy readjusting his red cap, "but what if one of us gets into trouble, or something?"

"It's a small town, I'm sure I'll hear your girlish screams and come running," he smiled cheekily.

"Thanks," Dalton rolled his eyes. "Meet back here if we don't find them?"

"Okay."

**- o - o - o - o -**

[_An Hour Earlier_]

"I'm sorry about your friend," Bo sympathised, placing a comforting hand on Carly's knee.

She brushed Bo's hand off, "Wade's my boyfriend."

"Right…" he nodded, knowingly. "Gonna get hitched soon?"

Carly smiled awkwardly, "We've talked about it..." She edged closer to the door, contemplating a barrel roll away from his creepy advances. Thinking about Wade lying unconscious on Bo's couch and his swollen, dislocated shoulder was the only thing helping her keep it together. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Bo was busy struggling to keep it together himself. He'd decided it was just a matter of getting her to his basement safely now, with as little resistance as possible.

"Is there anywhere to eat around here?" She looked around at the lit up shops, but didn't see anyone out and about.

"Up at the house," he sighed, "I'll fix you up something when we get back if you like."

That generosity again, it was almost grating on Carly's nerves. "That'd be great –"

"We're here," they pulled up to the gas station from earlier.

"I thought we were going to the road that's washed out?" She asked. "To meet up with my friends?"

Bo's door creaked loudly as it opened. "It's on the other side of town; I figured we'd grab the generator on the way." His boots made a loud thud as they hit the ground. "Are you coming?"

Carly felt bad for being so sceptical. He was yet to give her or any of them any cause for alarm. "Yeah, I'll be right there, I might just give my friends a call to see where they are."

"Suit yourself," he replied, slamming the door closed. Within moments he'd completely disappeared into the gas station.

She pulled out the white mobile from her pocket, groaning loudly. One percent battery left. Carly scalded herself for playing snake for so long. It wouldn't be enough to make the call.

With another audible sigh, she opened the door and jumped out. The air was cool and fresh, unlike the city. She couldn't see Bo anywhere inside and decided to go in after him. "Hello?" she called out.

"Downstairs," he answered back. "Wanna give me a hand?"

Before making the descent, she glanced back at the doorway, trying to assess how they'd get the generator outside. Carly's eyes moved over to his ute and she squinted into the darkness, her disbelieving eyes noticing the jagged glass on his left headlight. _'Oh no!'_ She panicked, her heart racing. Carly stood frozen in place, staring at the busted headlight, trying not to alert any suspicion._ 'He was there last night!'_ Slowly, she turned her head to peer down the stairwell. It was cast in a myriad of shadows, the perfect entrance to a mad man's torture chamber.

"Carly?" his voice rasped like a personal invitation. It sent shivers down her spine.

'_I have to get out of here.'_ "Be right there!" she lied, her voice wavering.

Bo leaned against the doorframe, his hands in his pockets, _'This is so much easier than dragging them in here myself.'_

He heard the sound of the gas station door open and slam shut. _'Damn. Spoke too soon.'_ Bo sighed to himself, realising that she'd probably noticed the busted headlight. _'Guess we're doing this the hard way.'_

Meanwhile, Carly had climbed back into his truck, trying to come up with a plan. She reached over to the ignition. No keys. She sat back up and looked into the gas station. Bo was at the top of the stairs, he raised his arms, his palms facing towards the ceiling in mock confusion.

She pulled out her phone, it was still flashing low battery but she ignored it, searching for Paige's number. It went straight to voicemail, "Guys, where the hell are you?" she put her head between her knees. "Remember that truck that came to the campsite last night? I think we just ran into him." Carly looked up, attempting to hide the phone from his sight.

Bo was outside now, with his hands on his hips, "I need a hand with the generator." He moved towards the passenger door as he spoke.

Carly locked the door with an open palm.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my friends," she said bluntly.

"This is my truck," he said in his deep, southern accent. "What's the matter with you?" Bo rattled on the passenger handle. "If you don't open this door, I'm gonna call the cops."

"You're the guy from the campsite."

Bo tried the handle again, visibly agitated now.

"Paige!" Carly cried out.

"What are you doing?" Bo fumed.

"Nick!"

He rattled the door handle once more on the passenger side. "I'm just trying to help you –"

"Blake!" she continued shouting out the names of her friends, in the bleakest hope that they might be within earshot.

Bo's eyes flickered to the driver's side door, noticing she'd failed to lock it. Carly followed his eyes, realising he'd noticed it too. He quickly slid over the front bonnet to get to the other side, reaching his hand under the handle.

Carly was one step ahead of him though, lashing out and slamming it down.

"Carly, get out of my truck!" he just about snapped it off with how hard he was rattling it.

There was only one person left to call for, "Dalton!"

He was her last friend and, seemingly the last straw for Bo. In an exasperated fit of rage, he slammed his elbow into the glass with an aggressive swing.

Carly froze, temporarily panic stricken.

Several more blows and the sound of the glass shattering. He reached for the lock and wretched open the door.

At the same time, Carly unlocked the passenger side and flung herself from it, stumbling onto all fours on the cement beside the ute. Right behind her, Bo climbed onto the seat and was edging his way along, hoping to catch up with her on the other side. A sharp pain seared in his hand as he placed it into the bed of glass from the shattered window. "Mother fuck–"

Ignoring the stinging from her grazed hands, Carly stumbled as she climbed to her feet, attempting to find her balance. If she couldn't find her friends, she hoped to find someone else she could report to, and set out to find the nearest police station.

"Get back here!" sharp and aggressive, Bo called out after her. He inspected the glass in his hand. After pulling out several shards, he winced, noticing he'd sat in some too… "Don't think I won't find you!"

Carly shuddered, keeping her head forward. She couldn't remember seeing a police station when she'd wandered around earlier with Wade. _'Wade,' _she grimaced. He was still up at the house. And now that she'd really upset Bo, she truly worried for his safety.

Passing by several shopfronts on her tiptoes, Carly was trying to make as little noise as possible and hid behind and between cars along the way. After confirming that Bo was nowhere to be seen, and with a quick scan of her surroundings, she noticed a convenience store coming up on the right and raced over. Feeling very out in the open, she attempted to keep her body low to the ground. Another swift scan once she was there, the coast looked clear. Wrapping her hands tightly around the cold steel handles she desperately hoped that it was open, because either way, she was about to draw a lot of attention. She pulled on them roughly, "Please! Somebody help!" The glass doors rattled noisily. When they didn't budge, she looked out into the empty street, "Anybody!" she cried, feeling helpless.

A cool breeze and the sound of silence was her response. She wrapped her face in her hands and pressed her back into the glass door. "This is so hopeless!"

Carly slumped onto the ground in front of the convenience store, torn between wanting to help Wade, and feeling absolutely terrified of Bo. She pictured his mischievous smirk, and dark features, her thoughts moving to his hand on her leg… _'Scarier than any house of wax could ever be,'_ she thought to herself. Carly just wanted to get out of there; the entire town of Ambrose was beyond creepy.

"Maybe I can help?" so busy lost in thought, Carly barely noticed the man approach her. But she knew that voice. He had an even heavier southern accent than Bo's.

She leapt up from the ground and spun around to face him; a brief moment of relief as she recognised the man who'd dropped them off there. "It's you!"

He smirked, dangerously. "Yeah, it's me alright. Saw the damage you caused to Bo's poor old truck."

"The damage _I_ caused?" Carly reacted, flustered. She began backing away, the relief short-lived. Tugging on the hem of her shirt, she scalded herself for being so naive. "You know what's going on here don't you –" she remembered how upset he'd been earlier at the washed out road. "You brought us here on purpose!"

He edged after her, closing the distance between them. "Just tryin' ta help a couple stranded travellers."

Carly turned to run, but the man from the truck was much faster. Years hunting in the forest, chasing and catching wild deer in his spare time had its advantages. Before she could make even a few feet in distance, his arms had slithered around her tiny frame, one arm across her right shoulder, while the other pinned her left arm by her side. When she tried lashing out at him, he snatched her wrists in his hands firmly. "Bo!" he sang out, proudly. "I got her for ye'!"

**- o - o - o - o -**

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**HOUSE OF WAX**

_by ViciousFiction_

**BASED ON: [Movie] House of Wax: 2005**

**RATING: **M +

_[A/N: Dear readers, I'm so sorry this chapter took so much longer to upload! I've re-written it like 5 times, and I'll guiltily admit that I completely lost motivation after trying (and failing) to write a sex scene between Blake and Paige (they just don't do it for me), but hopefully what I finished with is better! :)__]_

**- o - o - o - o -**

The Roadkill guy had Carly secured neatly in his arms, not even remotely concerned about any potential onlookers. As he waited for Bo to come and claim his struggling captive, he was intentionally pressing himself into her from behind, motioning his hips forward in a circular, grinding motion. He made a deep, rumbling groan in satisfaction.

A pit formed in her stomach as she felt him hardening behind her, _'No, no, no!' _she cringed silently, shaking her head furiously. "Let me go!" She shrieked, feeling his grip tighten on her wrists as she wiggled against him. "Somebody help, please!"

He sniggered. "Shh… You keep moving your ass like that, and it won't be Bo you need worry about. I saw you, after you fell in my pit…" his breath was hot against the side of her face, tainted lust in his voice. "Maybe when he's finished with yer –"

"Please," Carly interrupted him; "You don't have to do this…" She glanced down at his arm pressed against her chest. It stretched the whole way across her tiny frame effortlessly. Even though he was wearing the same faded red, long sleeved, button up shirt from earlier, it appeared much dirtier than before. Her eyes widened, noticing a trail of dried blood that had stained his cuff right by her wrist. She tried to reason it was probably just from carting those dead carcasses around after he'd dropped them off, but it didn't stop the uneasy feeling.

He stopped the grinding, but ignored her feeble request to release her, "Want me to let you in on a little secret?" There was a shrewd wickedness in his tone.

Carly's eyes were still locked in place on the blood on his shirt, she couldn't remember if it was stained before. And the more she thought about it, the more anxious she became. She blinked roughly and snapped back to reality. "Wait, what secret?" So many thoughts came to mind. Had he been to see Wade? Was he the reason Paige and Blake weren't answering their phones? Or had he intercepted Nick and Dalton on one of the back roads?

"Still so rude," he replied slyly. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

'_Rude?' _she frowned to herself. He was obviously still hung up on them leaving him beside the washed out road. "Do I even want to know?"

He rested his chin on her shoulder and coerced her body to sway. "Promise not to be mad?" It was the kind of thing you'd expect to hear from a boyfriend who'd guiltily spent all his savings on video games. She anticipated what he was about to say wouldn't be so trivial.

"What did you do?"

Roadkill guy, she didn't know his name and wasn't planning on asking, paused before answering. He picked his head up from her shoulder and pressed his lips to her ear, "_I_ was the one who broke the fanbelt."

Carly gasped, her thoughts racing a hundred miles a minute. What would have happened if they'd let him take them the whole way into town? Would she be locked up downstairs in Bo's secret lair right now? She cursed herself for leaving Wade alone in Bo's house, hoping he was still alive. She wished she'd had more foresight to go into the house with him, and as far as trusting Bo… Bo. She remembered this whole mess was because he was coming for her. Her stomach knotted in despair. Despite Roadkill guy being the one pressed up behind her, she was much more afraid of Bo's intentions. Carly recalled the image of him sitting patiently beside her in his truck, while his cunning plan almost lured her straight into his torture chamber. But it wasn't his manipulation that frightened her most. She cringed even contemplating the complicated feelings that were whirling inside her head.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

'_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear,'_ Carly hadn't spoken her thoughts aloud, but the harsh voice, dripping with rage sure had her picturing Bo storming up behind them sporting devil horns with a pitchfork in hand.

"Bo–" The sudden interruption caught Roadkill guy off guard, causing him to relax his grip on Carly's hands.

Adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She knew that fighting off one antagonistic hillbilly was hard enough, let alone trying to fend off two. Carly bit her lip anxiously, but decided to take advantage of his distraction and tried to recall some of the self-defence moves Nick had taught her previously. Remembering one move in particular, she threw caution to the wind and swung her hips to the side. Simultaneously, she ripped one of her wrists free from his loose grip, and then slammed a closed fist right into his crotch.

Exactly as Carly had hoped, Roadkill guy let go of her completely and reached down to tend to his soon-to-be bruised appendage. "Oww! You bitch!"

"You're letting her get away!" Bo growled, quickening his pace to chase after her.

Carly felt an immense sense of relief to be free of his clutches. First, she was going to rescue Wade from Bo's house; she shuddered as she envisioned passing by the house of wax on the way there.

Meanwhile, Bo had stopped beside his injured accomplice. "Why didn't you bring her to me? You know better than that." He leaned over, crouching down to Roadkill guy's level, he rested his hands on his knees.

"I thought you were right behin' me!" it was his ego that had taken the brunt of the beating. Roadkill guy's bruised crotch became an afterthought and both men stood watching after Carly sprinting away from them. They both turned their heads to the side, almost in unison.

"Well, I had a few adjustments to make," Bo smiled wryly. "I don't think my chair is going to cut it with this one. I need to be able to _see_ that." He gestured towards Carly's gorgeously rounded behind.

"Where do you think she's runnin' to?" Roadkill guy asked curiously.

Bo replied flatly, "Well, her boyfriend is at my house." He watched as Carly rounded the corner, conspiring a plan to thwart her rescue mission. For all intents and purposes, Wade was safe, for now.

"What, with Vincent?" Roadkill guy had a knowing expression.

"No," Bo sighed, Vincent wouldn't lay a hand on Wade unless he gave him strict permission to after what had happened earlier. "But I'm sure he's dying to get to work."

**- o - o - o - o -**

Holding onto his penis with both hands, Dalton leaned back slightly and relaxed his shoulders, relieving himself on a tree just outside the campgrounds. "Oh, dude, I had to pee so bad, man."

Right beside him, Nick had to go too. Getting a little too close for comfort, Dalton was accidentally crossing streams, provoking his already uncomfortable friend. "Come on, dude," Nick groaned, nudging him with his shoulder.

An athletic man, similar in height, with dark brown skin crept up behind them, "Hey, you guys gonna have sex?" he mused, slyly.

Dalton turned back to him, perplexed, and surprised "What?"

Blake put his hands encouragingly on their shoulders, "Because me and Paige _are_," he smirked. "So… you two go pick them up."

With an exasperated sigh, Nick rolled his eyes, "All right." The boys finished up their man-business, shook off and zipped up their trousers.

Leading the way over to his blue truck, Blake turned back towards the campsite, incredibly smug, "Hey, Paige!"

Beyond the trees, Paige was busy re-setting up the campsite, and had crouched down beside one of the eskies. Brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder and out of the way, she turned back to address him, "Yeah?"

Trying to remain calm and cool, he toned down his anticipation, "Nick and Dalton are gonna go get them." Blake gestured over his shoulder with his thumb at his two unimpressed friends behind him.

Paige frowned, slightly disappointed, "Why? We can go."

He dropped his ears to his shoulders and groaned, "Oh, baby. Come on, I'm tired of driving."

To his surprise, she didn't argue. Paige always argued. About everything. "Okay," instead, she just shrugged her shoulders, and went back to rummaging the esky in front of her.

The three boys had made their way over to Blake's truck, he eyed Nick nervously. "Why don't you let my man drive?" He said, dangling the keys into Dalton's hands.

"Really?" Dalton beamed, practically snatching the keys from Blake.

Leaving the two of them alone in front of the bonnet, Blake jogged back into the campsite to join Paige. Dalton was grinning widely, eagerly waiting for Nick to get out of the way, "You heard him. Move."

Nick reached out his hand and rolled his eyes, "Give me the damn keys."

When Dalton wouldn't budge, Nick grabbed his nipple and twisted it through his shirt, forcing him to give the keys up. "Okay! Okay!"

"That's better," Nick smirked. "Let's go."

**- o** - o - o - o –

Back in Ambrose, Carly had only just managed to escape Bo's clutches,_ again_. She knew he and his partner in crime would be right behind her the whole way, but she was determined to get to Wade. Desperately hoping that there wasn't some shortcut they knew about that she didn't. Carly could only assume that if Bo had been outside with her and not at his house, Wade would still be safe; lying on the couch in his lounge room… She cringed, remembering Roadkill guy and the blood on his sleeve when he'd had his arms wrapped around her. Had he been to Bo's to see Wade before he approached her on the street?

Carly stopped at the bottom of the long gravel driveway, panting heavily and out of breath from running. She was surprised that she hadn't heard either of them following behind her and that even as she peered out into the empty town, there was no sign of their figures in the shadows. However, after struggling to catch her breath, Carly turned round and gazed up at the house in front of her anxiously. She squatted down into a low crouch, desperately hoping that she wasn't about to walk straight into another trap and began the long ascent up the driveway.

The gravel was unexpectedly loud as it crunched underneath her feet. Only several metres up and she paused to stare down at them. She couldn't help feeling mildly insane for wishing she could shush them. Carly shook her head, this whole situation was insane. There was a rustling in one of the bushes right behind her. She snapped up and spun around. A breeze had blown through, interrupting the silence. Resting her hand on her chest, she sighed in relief. _'This bloody place!'_

"Grrrrrr…"

Carly shot back to attention, _'That's not the wind…' _her heart was racing. One at a time, her feet awkwardly edged backwards up the path. "Nice doggy…" she whispered, putting her hands out in front of her. The cheeky dog from inside the house of wax, crept out from the bushes and was baring his teeth menacingly at her. _'Is he _guarding_ Bo's house?'_

What started out as a low rumbling growl quickly grew more ferocious the closer he got. "Bark!" she could see his teeth grinding together in between snarls and barks.

"Easy boy!" Carly's feet were beginning to pick up the pace.

"BARK! BARK!"

Carly shrieked, "Waaaaddeeeee!" and turned to make a run for the house. _'Good god I hope he's in here!'_ Luckily there wasn't far left to go. She practically leapt up the porch stairs, but the dog was lashing at her heels.

"GRRRR!"

Carly slammed her hands down onto the flyscreen, "WADE! Are you in there?!" She kicked back at the dog, but his jaws had latched onto her jeans tightly, barely missing the skin on the back of her ankle. She tried desperately to shake him free while she pried open the flyscreen.

One more violent kick backwards. The poor dog whimpered. Enough adrenaline had surged back into Carly, giving her enough force to send him several feet away. She wedged herself between the flyscreen and the front door.

"BARK!" the dog threatened, he'd gotten to his feet and making his way towards her again.

"Your master is an awful man, you know that?!" Carly patronised, while she fumbled with the handle of Bo's front door.

The dog pounced at her again. But this time he was too late.

Carly slammed the door behind her, pressing her back up against it. She silently hoped Bo had seen her kick his dog. Not because she meant to hurt him, but because she was so mad at Bo for luring them there in the first place.

"Bark! Bark!" his yapping was muffled through the front door now, but she was sure the noise would alert the surly men outside to her intrusion. If they weren't inside already.

For the time being though, she didn't care. Carly looked over at the couch and spied Wade's brown hair poking out over the edge. He hadn't moved an inch. While tip toeing over to him, she scanned the floor for any signs of a struggle or blood on the carpet. Sucking in a deep breath, she circled around to the other side.

To Carly's surprise, Wade's eyes were wide open. "Wade!" she cried, falling to her knees. Tears began welling in her eyes. "What is going on here?"

He looked back at her, blinking furiously with a look of panic in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, but Wade didn't respond. "What have they done to you? Why can't you talk?"

"Mmmm!" his voice was muffled through closed lips.

"Please!" Carly placed a hand delicately on Wade's face, "Please talk to me! I'm so scared, Wade."

The sedative that Bo had given him earlier was starting to wear off, but some of the effects were still lingering. "Mmmmm!" his eyes were full of anguish. Using every ounce of strength he had, he lifted his arm in an attempt to gesture to the foot of the couch.

"What? What is it?" she followed his arm with her eyes.

It wasn't Bo, and it certainly wasn't Roadkill guy. But there was definitely a man there. He was standing in the archway watching on several metres away. Long dark hair framed his face, with frightening pits of darkness where his eyes should be. "Wade…" she whispered. "Wade, please get up."

To be continued…

_[A/N: I'd like to take a moment to sincerely thank everyone who has added this story to their favourite stories list and is following along! And an extra special thank you to everyone that has taken the time to leave me a comment/review! I have literally cried reading some of them, and will definitely try my best to update frequently, as well as take on board suggestions and constructive criticism. It's also nice to have verbal reassurance that I'm not the only one super messed up fantasising about Bo & Carly either, that's super comforting, hahaha!]_

And on that note, since this is chapter 3, and there happens to be 3 brothers (*spoilers, ha), I thought, if you were up for a game of Kiss, Kill, Marry, we could perhaps play a dirtier version with Kiss, Fuck, BJ and by some twist of weird rapey fate you have to choose between Bo, Vincent and Roadkill Guy… Who would you choose for each and why? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**HOUSE OF WAX**

_by ViciousFiction_

**BASED ON: [Movie] House of Wax: 2005**

**RATING:**M +

**- o - o - o - o -**

Towering trees lined the edges of the clearing, their leaves rustling silently in the wind. Unlike the previous night, the campground only had two campers, with a much calmer, romantic atmosphere. The fire had been relit, as if they'd never left, while two empty camping chairs sat unoccupied beside it. A sizzling orange glow radiated from the fire, extending several feet away, casting the rest of the clearing into heavy shadow.

Only one tent had been set up though, and inside, an athletic man with dark complexion lay on his back. Blake's arms were nestled behind his head propping it up. He was shirtless, with only white trousers on to keep him warm.

Music drifted into the tent from outside, "_The way you move your body babe, it drives me wild…"_

Paige was standing up inside the tent, a long-limbed, flowing blonde, she was holding onto the zipper of her blue sports jacket suggestively. It didn't quite cover her entire torso though, hinting at a firm, flat stomach underneath. She slid the zip all the way to the bottom, opening it slyly. Underneath, a formfitting red boobtube exposed even more of her, teasingly. She encouraged the rest of the jacket to slide off her shoulders, sending it sprawling to the floor. Cheekily, she turned away, glancing back over her shoulder at him. Pressing her thumbs underneath the top hem, she practically had to wrestle it over her generously sized breasts.

"_Sexy, and you don't even know it babe…"_

Paige was facing him now, curls resting delicately on her perfectly tanned shoulders. Her thumbs were still gripping onto her boobtube at the front. She stretched it over her hips, bending over slightly to get it passed her knees, giving Blake a fantastic view of her perky breasts dangling in front of him.

"_Go on, get down, get funky, baayybbee…"_

With several glorious pendulum swings, she wiggled her pants over her hips to reveal the rest of her matching underwear. Biting down on her bottom lip, she lightly tugged on the front of her scarlet panties suggestively.

"Come here, sexy…" Blake pressed his lips together in appreciation, and beckoned Paige over with his finger in a come-hither motion.

**- o - o - o - o -**

"Wade…" Carly leaned over, kissing his cheek gently. She pulled back and watched as tears rolled silently down his face. "Please don't make me leave you like this again," she pleaded, her voice choked.

The man hadn't moved a muscle, and was still looking on intently. His face was frozen and expressionless. If she hadn't known better, she would have mistaken him for one of the wax figures.

Carly gritted her teeth; the sadness she felt towards Wade was being overcome with frustration the longer he stared at them. "What do you want from us?!" She shrieked in his direction, standing up to guard Wade.

At least this made him stir, she thought as he shifted his weight off the door frame. Her hands balled into fists by her sides, getting ready to attack if she had to.

The man, on the other hand, wasn't heading in her direction, but began trudging towards the front door.

"Please, help us," Carly pleaded, "I just want to take Wade to a hospital," she eyed him painfully. When he didn't turn back, she scanned the room anxiously, hoping to find something she could fend him off with. However, amidst the newspapers and old magazines, nothing really stood out. One final sweep of the room and she noticed a fireplace on the wall behind them. It looked out of place in the dishevelled room, with a beautiful concrete décor lining the edges. Or was it _wax_? Her mind was racing; she didn't have time to speculate. The mantel piece above it was littered with dusty old photo frames, most positioned haphazardly on display. From the distance, some of the photos looked very familiar. Her eyes moved downwards, hoping to find a poker, anything... but to her dismay, it was just an empty, dusty mess.

As the man grew closer to the door, she remembered the dog waiting obediently out on the front patio. He must have heard the man's boots as he stomped across the lounge room, because his familiar bark ensued enthusiastically through the door.

"No. Listen to me –" she flustered. Her eyes fluttered to Wade, whose eyes were glued on her.

The man reached for the door handle and Carly continued, "No! He'll attack us!" If this mysterious man had been capable of expression, she assumed the look he'd give them now, in that moment, would be one of pure malice.

However, to Carly's surprise, instead of twisting the door knob and letting the dog inside, his hand slid down for the deadbolt. He twisted the knob between his fingers, a subtle click assuring her the door was locked. Except now, instead of dealing with a hungry, rabid dog, she was stuck negotiating with a man with far less obvious intent.

"You don't need to do this," Carly stepped back, stumbling slightly on a small stack of magazines that had been left on the floor behind her. "Really, we won't cause you any trouble, just let us leave –"

The man didn't move, and was paused by the door, looking over at her. She couldn't place the kind of expression he might be masking this time. Were her pleas getting through to him? Whatever had been mulling over in his mind, it didn't last. He shook his head, and lumbered over to Wade's body on the couch.

Carly stared at him apprehensively, "If you don't let me take him now, that psycho out there is going to find us!" She searched desperately amidst his hollow eyes for even an inkling of pity as he bore towards them. "Please!"

He was over to them in a flash, and without a second thought, the man knelt down beside Wade, carelessly manoeuvring his dislocated arm over his shoulder. "Mmmnoooo!" Wade's voice cracked in pain at the violation.

"No! Stop! You're hurting him!" Carly cried, and lunged forward, grabbing at the man's arms.

He dropped Wade uncaringly, his head pounding against the arm of the couch. "Carly, run–" Wade's voice was strained.

"Wade!" she was so happy to hear his voice that for a split second, she forgot about the giant ogre of a man standing between them. He towered over her, and with an insurmountable amount of power, his hands slammed into her chest. There was enough force to send her entire body flying several feet backwards. So far backwards, that with an unnerving and shatteringly loud crack, her back collided with the concrete mantel piece above the fireplace. She wished it had been made of wax. The impact was enough to shake the entire wall, sending several of the photo frames down with her, shattering on the floor.

Carly coughed and spluttered, her breathing had been reduced to short sharp bursts of air. "_Wade_ –" she struggled to prop herself up, feeling very incoherent.

She couldn't see him behind the man's body, and he didn't respond. "_Wade?_"

Carly's body was slowly coming out of shock, the throbbing in her back competing with the sharp pain of glass in her hands from propping herself up. "Please don't do this..."

She summoned enough strength to look up at him, and in the few moments she had been down and out, the man must have rendered Wade unconscious, his body lying limply in his arms. "No…" she whimpered, her voice trailing off.

Slumping back down to the floor, she picked up one of the photo frames. Careful not to cut her fingers on the broken shards of glass, she swept away the dust with her fingers. She recognised the man and woman from the newspaper clippings on the wall in the house of wax; Trudy and her husband were standing proudly in front of Bo's house. Another photo on the ground caught her eyes, except this one had the two young boys in it – the boys from Bo's history lesson, she assumed. Carly dropped the one she was holding and quickly reached for it instead. Blowing on the dust this time, she strained her eyes to take in their faces. Her eyes darted between the two brunette boys standing on either side of them… She swallowed hard. Her eyes were glued to the little boy beside Trudy, his dark, hollowed out eyes even eerier in the black and white photo… Her lip began to quiver, and just as quickly as she picked up the photo, it slipped through her fingers. "Vincent!"

He paused, standing in the archway, but didn't look back.

"You're an artist," she offered, "I've seen your work."

Vincent turned back slightly, curiously.

"You don't need to be like this, you don't have to let Bo control you!" Carly was clutching at straws.

But it was no use. Vincent was disappearing into the house with Wade.

She sobbed uncontrollably. "Please don't kill him!"

_To be continued…_

[A/N: I apologise for the massive silence, and if this instalment is subpar, I've already jumped straight into the next bit so that it shouldn't happen again. I'm super over the serious lack of Bo in these past two chapters, so he will definitely be back in the next once. Thanks again to all you beautiful supporters ^_^! and thanks to everyone who attempted my game, haha!]


	5. Chapter 5

**HOUSE OF WAX**

_by ViciousFiction_

**BASED ON: [Movie] House of Wax: 2005**

**RATING:**M +

_[A/N: Dear beautiful readers, I want to thank you all for your wonderful support, and hope you have all been well! :) No excuse is good enough for my lame-ass lack of chapter uploadyness… but I'll be honest, I usually write fanfiction because I'm lonely and my hand = my sex life, but I got a boyfriend for a while there, so I didn't need to write fanfiction :/… haha tmi? Maybe. Basically, you can all thank Liliana Celeste for being the bestest friend a random internet person can ever find on a site like this, and continuously encouraging me to not abandon this story with gigantic messages haha. She is wonderful ^_^… I hope you all enjoy!]_

About 2 months ago I drove for over 6 hours, and pretty sure for the entire car ride all I talked about was this fanfic (to my sister's dismay). The most important thing that we talked about was Roadkill guy. I think it's been a long time coming, but I always thought he deserved a name. He has some pretty witty lines, like "You like knives?!" that I'm hoping the one I chose for this story does him justice. I've seen some of the name choices in other stories and they make me cringe. I hope the one I chose doesn't make you cringe, but I went with Randall/Randy. It has that Vincent/Vince feel to it, starts with R (like Roadkill guy) and is a pretty stereotypical hillbilly name. Plus, he's seedy and full of lust – aka Randy. I think it works?

**- o - o - o - o -**

Carly slumped to the floor, feeling defeated as she stared up into the dark hallway. "Waaaade…" she sniffled hard.

'_Carly, get up! It's not over yet!'_ she imagined Nick's voice inside her head, urging her to go after them. While she was frustrated that her friends still hadn't come for them, she knew that the voice was right. As long as Wade was breathing, she still had a chance to save him. "Where are you taking him?" she pushed her bruised and battered body from the ground, and stumbled to her feet. "Wait –"

Carly reached out a hand to give her some balance as the sound of a nearby door thudded shut. It was enough to give her a small jolt of adrenaline. "Don't give up Wade! I'm coming!" She raced through the archway and into a deserted hallway. _'Closed doors –' _Carly frowned; the small corridor was veiled in darkness, with closed doors lining both sides.

In a frenzy, she began trying all of the door handles. _'Nope_…*rattle*…_ Nope_…_'_

"Argh! This is so frustrating!" she lamented, banging a closed fist on the next locked door. A part of her was edging on the side of giving up, when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a glimmer of light peaking from the bottom of the next door along. "Wade?" she whispered, sliding her hand along the wall as she crept up to it, worried that with her luck, and at this rate, it would be Bo and Roadkill… she shuddered, but tried to keep optimistic. Turning the door knob in her hand, the door creaked open… Carly squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation.

When nothing immediately jumped out at her, she cracked open her right eye. A room full of oddities stood before her, causing her left eye to spring open with curiosity. Her shoulders relaxed and after reaffirming there was no sign of her two pursuers inside, she cautiously slinked into the room. An eerie glow from several candles on a nearby table was the only source of light in the room, but they were just enough to illuminate the glass display casings that lined the walls. Without any certainty of where Bo and Roadkill guy might be lurking, she quickly decided that a room full of oddities was a better hiding place than nothing.

Carly approached one of closest tables. She leaned down to pick up one of the jars, and inspected its contents. Inside was a creepy miniature horse that appeared under-developed. As she shifted the jar in her hands, his limbs swished around in the preservative liquid. _'Eww…'_ Carly placed it back down gently, _'This looks like it could be one of Dr Sinclair's rooms…'_ she thought to herself. She turned to her right and blinked into the darkness, on the far side of the room, she was able to make out a bed with straps attached. She shuddered, hoping that it truly was one of Dr Sinclair's rooms, and that it wasn't just another one of Bo's torture chambers. As she moved closer, she noticed a table stacked with medical utensils, a pit in her stomach forming, _'We have to get out of this fucking freak show.__'_

She looked around for another way out vehemently, but to no avail.

Slinking back over to the door she held her breath, outstretched her hand and reached for the handle.

"…_Di dolcezza e di piacer?_" Carly's ears practically twitched, as she picked up the faint hum of opera behind her, causing her to spin around. It was definitely coming from inside the room. But where?

Carly fell to her knees, her hands roaming around on the floor, there was another way out and she was going to find it.

**- o - o - o - o - **

"Hurry up Randy!" Bo snarled back towards Roadkill guy as he trailed along behind him. "While I trust Vincent more than your sorry ass not to let her escape, I can't guarantee what conditions I'll get her back in if we leave it too long…"

The two burly men were traipsing through a grimy underground mine shaft, in the barely lit passageway their feet scuffed on the exposed dirt as they hastily made their way into Bo's cellar.

"Quit it will yer, I'm comin'," Randy spat back.

"Shh," Bo stopped dead in his tracks and raised a finger to his lips. He reached a hand back to bring Randall to a halt. Instead, his hand collided hard with a thud against Randy's chest.

"Ooof –"

"We're almost there, I can hear that crap he calls his music."

"Bo –"

Grasping at him sharply, Bo wrapped his hand around the front collar of Randy's shirt, "What part about _'shh'_ do you not understand?!" he whispered back gruffly.

**- o - o - o - o -**

Vincent gripped two hands on either side of Wade's dislocated arm. He wiggled it in its socket but stopped when he noticed Wade's shirt getting caught.

He looked over to a nearby table; it was neatly covered in medical devices in a similar fashion to the tables in Dr Sinclair's office. In an attempt to avoid Wade's shirt getting in the way of fixing his arm, Vincent reached for a large pair of scissors. Incredibly sharp scissors, he only needed to slide them underneath the material and it was split down the middle.

Wade was beginning to come-to while on the table, feeling every tug and pull of his arm, but barely able to move. His head lolled to the side, allowing him to look around the room for the first time. The room was glowing from the reflection of the melting wax.

"_Prima amata, indi offesa, e alfin tradita…_" he attempted to find the source of the eerie opera playing in juxtaposition to the loud hum of the generators.

"I said to wait! Damnit Vincent!" Wade's head snapped upwards just in time to see an enraged Bo storm in from an adjacent passageway. "This is bigger than you."

Vincent dropped Wade's arm and placed the scissors back down on the table as commanded.

"Where's the girl?" An eager voice sounded from behind Bo, Wade felt a sharp sting as he recognised the man from the truck. _'What on earth is he doing here?'_

"WAIT!" Bo snapped back at him, shooting daggers at Randy. The two men were standing just inside the room, both assessing the area. "This IDIOT had her and let her go!"

Vincent subtly edged away from them along the table.

Wade looked away as well, his eyes moving to his feet. In the corner of his eye, he caught a flicker of white by the opposing passageway, presumably the way Vincent had brought him down there. _'It can't be…'_

Whatever it was, Vincent had seen it too.

"What?" Bo noticed Vincent turn his head, "Don't tell me you're sweet on her too?" He charged across the room towards him menacingly and slammed his hand down on the table, barely missing Wade's head. "You fucking freak."

The sound was so loud Wade's eyes clamped shut. But he couldn't help it, he was dying to catch another glimpse. He looked back to the archway. No sign of her. Despite his disappointment, he felt slightly relieved; he could only imagine how much worse this would be if Carly was there too.

"What happened to his arm?" Wade had forgotten all about the roadkill guy, feeling a sharp pain in his dislocated arm as he picked it up, flopping it around limply.

Vincent grabbed the arm from him and pushed him away.

"Hey," Randy raised his hands surrendering and chuckled to himself, "Was jus' askin'."

"Just fix it already," Bo rolled his eyes, "Or I'll do it."

Vincent reached for Wade's arm, and stretched out his own arm, pushing Bo aside. After some manoeuvring, there was a loud *pop*.

"AAAAAARRRGH!" Wade shouted in pain, reaching for his shoulder with his other hand.

Vincent gently seized his comforting arm and put it back by his side.

"Okay, now that you've fixed your fuckup, where is she?" Bo turned back to Vincent, getting up in his face.

Desperately hoping for a sign of hope, Wade couldn't resist, his eyes falling to the archway. His breath caught in his throat. There she was. Carly was peaking around the corner, shaking like a leaf, her finger pressed to her lips and in an instant, she was back behind the wall. Wade's eyes snapped back to the ceiling, ignoring the conversation going on around him. If they headed into the house she was a goner. "She's not here," he choked out.

Bo grabbed Wade's face in his hand, "I didn't ask you." He spat the words, throwing his face to the side as he let go. "Vince?" He softened his tone as he turned to his brother. "Is our good friend Wade telling the truth?"

Vincent stood solemnly.

"ANSWER ME!" Bo demanded.

Vincent shook his head slowly.

"You dirty liar," Bo took his fist and thumped Wade right in the face. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Carly, run!" Wade turned his head, spitting blood from his mouth.

"I trust you won't fuck this up twice," Bo gestured towards the passageway and nodded towards Randall.

His feet dragged on the ground as he raced towards the archway. He was ridiculously quick, she had barely made it a few metres away before– "Look at this Bo… She looks pretty here to me." Randy tugged Carly into the room by the arm.

"Let us go!" she cried, trying to shake him from her arm. Carly cringed, her stomach knotted seeing the blood on Wade's face.

"Or what?" Bo was still beside Wade. "Pass me the duct tape Vincent." He took the shiny roll of silver tape and readjusted his trucker cap before making his way over to them.

Randy was stronger than he looked, quickly manoeuvring Carly in front of him, Bo grabbed her hands together and began bounding them together. She tried to struggle, but it was no use with the two of them. Bo bound her legs together and tossed her over his shoulder.

"No!" she wailed. "Vincent! You don't have to let them do this!" Carly looked over at him pleadingly. "You're not a freak! He is!"

Bo sniggered, "Just you wait baby." He slid his hand across the back of her thighs and wedged it between her legs. "It's gonna get real freaky."

Her heart was pounding at the intrusion.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"But for now," Bo ignored Wade's orders. "You still got some friends out there we have to take care of," he retrieved his hand, smacking her on the ass.

Bo nodded towards Vincent and the glimmering cauldron of wax before heading back into the tunnels. "Do what you need to do."

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**HOUSE OF WAX**

_by ViciousFiction_

**BASED ON: [Movie] House of Wax: 2005**

**RATING:**M +

_[A/N: So yeah, I had some time off work and wanted to make up for not posting in ages by posting again today... Thank you Liliana and TenderAngel for your reviews on the last one! :)]_

**- o - o - o - o -**

"In you get," Bo hoisted Carly's bound and gagged body into the truck effortlessly, her face diving straight into Randall's lap. "You get to sit in the middle."

Randy had one hand on the steering wheel and placed his free hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair mercilessly as he held it down. "Good lord, if I hadn't promised you to Bo…" He practically chomped on his bottom lip. Her hair was falling messily all over her face, but even with the obscured view, her eyes grew wide. She couldn't help noticing the bulge welling beside her face in his pants.

Bo stepped up into the truck, readjusting her so that she was sitting upright between them. He slammed the door noisily behind him, emphasising just how little space there was in the truck. She never thought she'd ever feel such a sense of relief sitting next to Bo, but the day seemed full of surprises.

Randall started the car, snickering to himself.

The familiar smell of rotting flesh crept into her nostrils, and she wondered how either one of them could stand it. As if that wasn't bad enough, "Oh good, you still have it." Bo had been rummaging through a few things on the floor, and drew back a small, blood-stained burlap sack from between his feet on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Carly slyly, drawing her in close. "Can't risk one of your friends seeing you, you understand." Gently pulling her hair back off her face, she instantly knew what he was about to do with it.

"Mmmffm!"_ 'No!' _she tried to wrestle her head free of his vice grip. The bag was fraying around the edges, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she could swear it smelt even worse than the rotting flesh smell that wafted in from outside.

"Shhh…" He whispered as he slid the bag ungracefully over her resisting head.

Carly felt suffocated, trapped underneath a bag that after eyeing all the blood stains, she could only assume had been used on someone else's head... A cold shiver shot down her back as something gooey oozed down the side of her face. _'Is that blood?'_ She gulped, breathing heavily; she worried that she might pass out with the tape stuck so tightly over her mouth. Especially now that the smell was stronger, she was already struggling not to throw up. With one last feeble attempt to scream, she shook violently against him.

"Drive," he instructed, holding onto her tightly, calmly ignoring her muffled pleas.

"Yes boss," Randall saluted mockingly.

**- o - o - o - o -**

[_Present – it only took 3 chapters ;)_]

Dalton scuffed his feet on the dirt path outside the church, _'Do I really have to go in there?' _He hesitated with his hand hovering over the white picket fence gate. "Ah, fuck it."

Delicate organ music could be heard behind the sturdy ivory front doors as he sauntered down the pathway. Desperately hoping they were inside so they could stop the search and go home. He skipped up the stairs, procrastinating right before going inside; he could hear the priest's mumbles muffled by the tune of the organ.

Taking in a deep breath, he pulled opened the door. Inside, the priest had his head turned downwards, a look of dissatisfaction across his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm just looking for my friends…" Dalton's voice wavered nervously. "Have you seen them?"

"Looking for something?" Before Dalton could get an answer, he was startled by a voice behind him and leapt back from the doors. He spun around to face a man he hadn't seen before as he stood at the foot of the pathway beside the gate.

"I am actually…" Dalton bit his lip apprehensively. "Tall guy and his girlfriend." He gestured Wade's height with his hand and paused. "They came out this way looking for some guy named Bo? Do you know him?"

"I know him pretty well," the stranger readjusted his trucker cap and leaned against the gate. He reached into his pocket for a box of cigarettes. Generously, he reached out his hand, offering one to Dalton. "So what's she look like, this girlfriend?"

"No thanks, I don't smoke." Dalton rubbed his hands on his jacket awkwardly. "Short, brown hair, she's pretty…" He shrugged; feeling interrogated all of a sudden.

"So you fancy her?" His unlit cigarette bounced between his lips as he spoke. "Go on," he raised an eyebrow at him challengingly, keeping his arm outstretched with the packet.

"Oh, what the hell." He came down the path and took one from the box. "And nah man, Wade's a bro; I wouldn't cut his grass like that."

The mysterious stranger pulled a zippo from his pocket and flicked it open, lighting up his cigarette and taking in a big draw. "Mmm. Ready? Deep breath in." He held the flame out for Dalton, who closed his eyes and took the nicotine into his lungs.

*Cough, cough* Dalton spluttered.

"You're right, you don't smoke," he chuckled. "But it's not like you're going to die of lung cancer now."

"Huh?"

The stranger breathed in deeply, holding the cigarette tightly between his lips, adjusting his fingers to avoid any falling ash. "I just wanna enjoy this first."

"So, uh, where can I find Bo?" Dalton asked him, confused. "You said you know him."

"You found him." Bo took another long draw from his cigarette, avoiding eye contact with him. He flicked the cigarette butt to the ground and put it out with his boot. "But you're gonna wish you hadn't." With a loud crunch, Bo's hand collided with the side of Dalton's face, sending him sprawling to the ground. Bo held his hand close, nursing it from the impact.

While Dalton on the other hand, lay on the ground, his vision blurry. His eyes flickered upwards in an attempt to refocus, so much so that he barely noticed the bleeding fist come flying down at him for a second blow.

This time, there was a ringing in his ears that had him wishing he'd just pass out. "Please…" He begged.

With one final blow to the face; Dalton got his wish.

**- o - o - o - o -**

The whole truck shook as Dalton's body thumped into the trailer. "One down," Bo called out to Randy. "Three to go. I know Vince prefers them alive, so I did my best."

Carly had no idea which of her friends was in the back, but she was so relieved to hear he hadn't killed them.

Bo ripped open the passenger door, "Did you miss me?" he asked Carly tauntingly, she could feel his face close to her ear, even through the sack.

She shook her head, pulling away from him.

"No?" he slipped his hand around her throat and climbed back into the truck. With his free hand he ripped the sack from her head. She took a deep breath in through her nose, but the cool air on her face was short lived. Bo grabbed Carly's hair at the nape of the neck and slammed her face against the glass so she could see through the back window. There lay Dalton's body, with blood on his face where Bo had hit him, his hands and ankles bound tightly, but his body was lifeless. "Did you miss him? Huh?"

Carly sobbed through her gag, and nodded her head. _'Dalton…'_

"You would," he growled, slamming her head into the window aggressively, causing it to bounce back. Feeling slightly disorientated, she wasn't able to protest as he roughly put the bag back over her head.

She desperately wished she had a free hand, anything to nurse her assaulted head. Even if she could just use it to rub the gunk off her face underneath the bag, it would give her strength. He had put it back on haphazardly, some of the goo coming dangerously close to her eyes.

Bo had one arm wrapped around Carly, his other arm propped up on the window sill, "Let's just go to the campsite," he pouted, resting his chin on his fingers.

**- o - o - o - o -**

"_You know we in the place to be, come now and shake with me…"_ although the tent was all zipped up; the music seeped through untainted. Intensifying the sexy mood at the campsite.

Paige and Blake locked lips, swapping saliva as Paige lay straddled on top of him. Shifting her body to lie beside him, she ran a finger across his chest, taking on a slightly more serious tone, "Baby, we need to talk…" she leaned in to kiss him, while gently caressing his chest.

Barely paying attention to what she was saying, he mumbled out a distracted, "mmmhmm?" while turning his focus to kissing her on the neck.

There was an icy silence as the outside music stopped cold.

"I really need to talk to you."

More concerned with the atmosphere, Blake turned his attention to beyond the tent. "What's up with the music?" He turned back to Paige, feeling slightly agitated now. Feigned interest, he half rolled his eyes, "What?"

She let out a small sigh, "I'm not sure… and I don't wanna freak you out or anything…"

"Wait baby, hold on one second," he spoke quickly, "I'm gonna be back quick –"

"No, let me just tell you –"

"I'm just gonna go handle the music," Blake interrupted her, "I'll be right back–"

"Blake," She reached out a hand for him but he was already up and halfway out of the tent.  
"Goddamn it. I need to talk to you for a minute."

Blake knelt down in front of the portable music player and he did a quick once over to see what might have caused it. They'd conveniently set it up atop one of the eskies just outside.

Feeling irritated, Paige shouted his name from the tent, "Blake!"

Assessing that nothing was wrong with it, Blake pressed the play button. _"The way you move your body babe, it drives me wild…" _He made a confused gestured at the player, but thought nothing more of it. _'Weird.'_

Sitting beside the player, he noticed Paige's phone and the unread notification icon flashing._ '1 New Voicemail Message'_

Unsure what to make of it, he quickly held the phone to his ear.

"_Guys, where the hell are you? Remember that guy from the campsite last night? I think we just ran into him."_

"_I need a hand with the generator. What are you doing?"_

"_Waiting for my friends."_

"_This is my truck. What's the matter with you? If you don't open this door, I'm gonna call the cops."_

"_You're the guy from the campsite."_

Several more exchanges took place between Carly and the man on the phone. Blake could hear her as she let out a terrified cry and the unexpected sound of glass shattering in the background as the voicemail cut out.

Meanwhile, back inside the tent, Paige had grown tired of waiting for him to return, and pulled on a dressing gown before turning off the inside lamp. Feeling disappointed that the night hadn't gone quite as she hoped; she lay in the bed, feeling slightly defeated and closed her eyes. A cool breeze swirled through the open tent, wishing he'd shut it on his way out, she tugged the blanket up over her shoulders.

The campsite fell into darkness and the music grew silent, which she hoped meant Blake would be in soon. "Blake?"

He didn't respond.

She sat up slowly, hesitantly, "Blake?" her voice wavered as she peered into the darkness.

A shadowed figure crept inside the tent, a sense of relief washing over her.

"This isn't funny Blake," she tossed a pillow in his direction playfully. When he didn't laugh, or throw it back, she started to sense that something wasn't quite right… Taking a deep breath, she edged backwards, and reached out towards the lamp.

"Aaahhhh!" Paige let out a bloodcurdling scream. It wasn't Blake creeping into the tent with her. Her body surged with adrenaline, his face only two feet away from hers. Crawling away from him, she frantically searched for a way out around the intruder.

_To be continued…_


End file.
